


Protect each other (if you can)

by SerialKillerQueen



Series: Finding what you need [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Charlie is smol and worried, James is making choices, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Multi, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protectiveness, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28660803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerialKillerQueen/pseuds/SerialKillerQueen
Summary: Some of the humans go out on a simple run. (Or not).
Relationships: Original Character & Original Character, Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Series: Finding what you need [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067354
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Protect each other (if you can)

**Author's Note:**

> Check the mycast for faceclaim references!  
> https://www.mycast.io/stories/finding-what-you-need  
> (Go to mycast to see their faceclaims and go here to see their bios!)  
> https://icecreamraven.tumblr.com/bios

If Ana is being honest, she really has no _fucking_ clue what is going on.

She knew that Bellamy and Tommy and Sam had gone out on a run, a simple supply run, that was all it was supposed to be.

But they hadn’t come back, and it’d started getting too late to even consider not sending someone after them. 

Cheryl and Cassie had gone out with one of the groups she sent, both of them having their “don’t argue with me” faces on, and Rose had gone out with another group, consisting entirely of Brights other than her, (which, if the situation were different, she’d be happy that any of the humans felt comfortable being isolated with a group of them but she was _preoccupied_ right now). And surprisingly James had gone out too.

Even more surprisingly James hadn’t exactly asked, and had one of the guards at the gate not noticed him leaving, she wouldn’t have known.

It had gotten dark before they came back, but they did come back, all of them.

That was a huge shock but relieving nonetheless.

Up until she noticed the state of her “lost sheep.”

Bellamy had a split lip and a scratch on their forehead, Sam was bruised up and limping slightly, Tommy had a few lighter scratches, except for what was clearly a claw mark on his chest, and James was _bloodied._ He was so bloodied she almost couldn’t believe he was standing.

Except the blood didn’t smell like his, or not all of it, it smelled like Ferals, more than one. 

Beyond that they looked...wrong. Bellamy had a vaguely shocked look on their face, Tommy kept glancing over at James and then at Bellamy and Sam, and Sam’s expression was the equivalent of a door that had been slammed shut and then locked. Completely unreadable.

James looked...distant. No, not distant. That was too nice a word. He looked blank. Like he wasn’t fully there, checked out.

She couldn’t do anything about a lot of that right now, but she could make sure none of them were going to die on her. 

“We’re going to Sadako.”

Three of them agreed to go, James barely moved up until Charlie came out and (very _very_ carefully) took his hand and led him after them. Biting his lip and looking anxious the entire time.

Something worse than being attacked had happened here, and she needed to know what.

**Author's Note:**

> I should have the next fic up soon, I wanted to go ahead and put this out and it needed to have a POV switch so I hope you guys enjoy!


End file.
